In the European Pat. No. 0,076,530, which corresponds to the U.S. Ser. No. 403,603 there are described N-(3-hydroxy-4-piperidinyl)benzamide derivatives which compounds are useful as stimulators of the motility of the gastrointestinal system.
The compounds of the present invention differ therefrom by the fact that the piperidinyl moiety is invariably substituted with a heterocyclyl heteroalkyl or heterocyclyl carbonyl alkyl substituent and by their favourable gastrointestinal motility stimulating properties and particularly their capability to accelerate the gastric emptying.